


I Left a Note on the Door with a Joke We'd Made

by CelesMaria



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Pemberley Digital, Pemberly Arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesMaria/pseuds/CelesMaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small scenes from the Pemberley Arc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Left a Note on the Door with a Joke We'd Made

It’s 3pm which is the worst time of the day. Because lunch feels like forever ago and it’s almost 5pm, which means going home, but its not quite there yet.

 

So naturally, it’s time for a cup of tea to get her through the rest of the day (and what a long day it has been, looking at Pemberley Digitals records all morning and afternoon). She walks into the break room, which is stunning just like every other other inch of the building. It’s in the middle of the floor with three of the walls complete glass.

 

Everytime she see’s it she marvels how there are never any smudges.

 

She’s greeted by a few of the other co workers on the floor, as it seems they had the same idea as her. They’re all chatting around one of the small tables and they’re more than happy to include her in on their talk. It’s all so normal at first.

 

How are you enjoying it here?

 

What are you studying?

 

And so on.

 

The conversation takes a quick turn when one of the guys pipes up, unexpectedly, “hey look, it’s the CEO”. Their heads collectively turn to look out the glass wall to see CEO William Darcy getting out of meeting down the hall with some professional looking men and women.

 

“Can I just say something, that’s definitely not appropriate, but that I feel needs to be said” he asks, to nobody in particular. And everyone nods their heads a little bewildered and a little curious because nobody quite knows what he could possibly want to say.

 

“He has the _best_ ass”

 

Certainly nobody expected that. Least of all, Lizzie. If she grips her mug a little tighter she hopes nobody notices. One of the girls goes into a peal of laughter. “Tim, you have a girlfriend!” she says still laughing.

 

“Doesn’t make any difference. I mean, look at it! He must seriously work out because _wow_. There’s nothing wrong with appreciating hard work!” They're still laughing and lizzie’s sort of half laughing.

 

And suddenly the situation is out of hand because everyone else in the room is agreeing with Tim and one girl makes a note about how much he bikes and he used to be swimmer so you know the goods _must_ be good everywhere if you know what she means and everyone does and all lizzie can think of is the fastest way back to her office.

 

Because Lizzie Bennet doesn't need any more reminders about how attractive he is.

 

So when she quickly, politely, and happily makes her way out of the room she’s mortified to see that Darcy and the rest of the professional suits are staring down the hall at the break room. Because why wouldn’t they when the entire break room is in a fit of laughter.

 

They clearly didn’t hear the subject of the conversation because they all look more perplexed than anything else but lizzie finds herself blushing anyways. She gives him a quick smile, though she’s not sure why and chokes it up to a moment of fleeting panic, and beelines back to her office.

 

5pm cannot come quick enough.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I always wished that we had seen Lizzie interact with some of Pemberley Digital's employees. That way she would really get to see a different perspective on Darcy. So that was the inspiration for this little drabble.
> 
> Comments/Reviews/Critiques are definitely welcome.
> 
> I plan on writing a few more of these!


End file.
